


A Fool Can See How Much I Adore You

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Impromptu Singing, Lyrics and Quotes, M/M, Thiam, Thiam Half Birthday, musical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Multiple scenes through the journey to Thiam.  Musical AU where characters break into song when they need to say something emotional.





	A Fool Can See How Much I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> The song list is:  
> "Promise" by Eve 6  
> "No Excuses" by Meghan Trainer  
> "The Way I Am" by Charlie Puth  
> "I Found" by Amber Run  
> "Mercy" by Shawn Mendes  
> "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls
> 
> I lay no claim to the songs or words, I am just using them in this twisted musical to Thiam. I hope everyone enjoys! Not all song lyrics are used and parts are shifted for story flow.

A Fool Could See How Much I Adore You

 

 

The police cruiser barreled down the vacant streets of Beacon hills.  Theo glanced over to Liam, a bit of annoyance in his voice but overwhelmingly happy, “I can’t believe you handed me the keys to a dead bolt.”

The beta met the glance, “You said to give you keys to try.”

The chimera rolled his eyes as he smirked, “I was hoping that you’d realize I was asking for the keys to THIS cruiser.”  Theo huffed lightly as he glanced out the driver side window and drove down the middle of the road, “I couldn’t have been paired with Scott or Stiles.  Malia wouldn’t have been this bad.”

Liam angrily vented, “It was stressful!  There were Ghost Riders just outside and you can be VERY intimidating with your expectations.”

The chimera’s head whipped to glare at the wolf, “You are blaming THAT on ME?  You’re joking right?  I was staring down the same Ghost Riders.  Plus, I am not THAT intimidating.”

The wolf argued, “How would you know?  Do you regularly intimidate yourself?”

Theo rolled his eyes as he ran through a red light, “No.  Why would I do something like that?”  He chuckled to himself after a moment, “You stare into your mirror at times just to try and intimidate yourself.”

Liam’s eyes widened as he slightly blushed, “No, I don’t.  Well not all the time.  I can be intimidating though.”

Theo’s chuckles grew to laughter, “Good one.  So where are we going?  Tijuana?  Vegas?  Montreal?”

The wolf took control of his nerves as he looked to the chimera, “The hospital.”

Theo shook his head, “Everyone’s gone Liam.  There is no one to pick up from the hospital.”

Liam shook his head, “No.  I need to help Scott.”

Theo argued, “He might be gone already too.  We can leave now and save ourselves.  You’ve seen what they can do.”

Liam crossed his arms and stared out the window, “Fine.  Drop me off.  I don’t need your help anyway.”

Theo furrowed his brow as he began, “Liam- “

The wolf cut him off, “I don’t want to hear some excuse.  If you want to run, this’ll be your chance, but I’m not running.  I’m going to save my friends.”

Theo spun the cruiser in the middle of the four-lane road and headed towards the hospital with a large, dramatic sigh.  Liam looked over, “What?  You’ve got something to say?”

The chimera began to softly sing,”

**_Sleeping through the evening; Singing dreams inside my head;_ **

**_I’m headin out;_ **

**_I’ve got some ‘ends who say they care and they just might;_ **

**_Run away with you if things don’t go as planned;_ **

**_Plannin big could be a gamble;_ **

**_I’ve already rolled the dice;_ **

Liam gasped as he looked to the chimera, “You’re singing? Now?!?!  Does this mean?”

Theo laughed and glanced to the wolf suggestively.

**_I promise not to try not to fuck with your mind;_ **

**_I promise not to mind if you go your way and I go mine;_ **

**_I promise not to lie if I’m looking you straight in the eye;_ **

**_I promise not to try not to let you down;_ **

The wolf blinked a few times and interrupted the serenade, “Wait, Theo, does this mean?”

The same twinkle returned to the chimera’s eye as he power slid the cruiser to make a hard-left turn towards the hospital.

**_Everybody wants charm in a smile and a promise;_ **

**_Well I promise not to try~_ **

**_I promise not to try not to fuck with your mind;_ **

**_I promise not to mind if you go your way and I go mine;_ **

**_I promise not to lie if I’m looking you straight in the eye;_ **

**_I promise not to try_ **

**_Not to_ **

**_Not to_ **

**_Not to leave_ **

**_Promise not to try_ **

**_Not to Leave_ **

**_Promise not to try_ **

**_Not to not to leave~ Yeah_ **

**_I won’t leave_ **

**_I won’t leave!_ **

The wolf bounced in the seat as the chimera pulled up to the hospital.  A little more confident, he began his plan to help Scott save everyone.

 

Theo and Liam lounged in the living room, wearing only plain, old t shirts and matching pairs of red BHHS sweat pants, sitting on the couch and watching “Scream”.  The wolf glanced to the chimera, “Shouldn’t the pizza be here soon?”

The chimera shrugged, “What do I look like?  The Dominos meter?  How would I know?”

Liam complained, “I don’t know, maybe I was hoping you were keeping track.”

Theo raised an eyebrow to the wolf, “Why would I be keeping track?  They’ll be here when they get here.”

As soon as Theo finished speaking, the doorbell sounded, and the wolf ran towards the front door.  When he threw the white door open, a young man in a red and blue polo, khakis, and matching red and blue baseball cap carrying a stack of pizzas took a step in, “Four large meat lovers pizzas?”

Liam enthusiastically nodded and responded, “Yeah, that’s us!”  He quickly took the pizzas from the delivery man’s hands and started towards the kitchen, just beyond the living room.  Theo’s eyes widened as he saw the man reach behind his back and pull out a handgun.  The round fired as the chimera got to his feet. 

The pizzas flew into the air as Liam fell forward.  The man brought the weapon around to point it at the chimera as a pizza flew towards Theo.  Before the man could train the shot, Theo caught the large cardboard box and flung it towards the shooter.  The man blocked the box and knocked the hot pizza towards the ceiling as Theo rushed him. 

The chimera slammed his hand against the man’s throat and pinned him against the wall.  He growled as the man discharged a round into his gut.  Theo reached down to push the weapon away and the man fired another round.  The chimera stumbled backwards, and the formerly prone wolf charged towards the door as the man fled.

Before Liam could make it out to follow, he stepped on the empty box and slipped backwards and hit the floor with a comical thud.  The wolf rubbed the back of his head as the chimera reached his hand down to help him to his feet.  They both heard the delivery man speed out of the driveway.

Liam took the hand and locked eyes with the pizza stuck to the white ceiling as he muttered, “Another hunter?”

Theo smirked as the rounds pushed out of his body, “Must’ve been.  Free pizza though, right?”

The chimera pulled the wolf to his feet and Liam replied with a smile, “Free pizza and we have time to clean up the mess.”

Theo glanced back towards the kitchen and saw that one pizza had flown out of the box and currently melted on the couch.  The other two boxes appeared to be intact but scattered on the kitchen floor.

Liam walked to the front door and looked around outside before closing it and stepping back towards the kitchen.  Theo stepped to the couch and lifted the pie from the couch.  The long strands of melting cheese stringed off the beige fabric and it was apparent the grease already stained the fabric.  He glanced to Liam, “Any plans on how to clean this?”

Theo tossed the damaged pie into the empty box near the door.  Liam shook his head, “I don’t know?  Maybe find something tomorrow before Mom and Dad get home.”

Liam grabbed one of the undamaged pies and brought it into the living room after snagging a roll of paper towels.  He set the pie on the large coffee table and sat down while Theo wiped and pulled the toppings off the back of the couch with a few paper towels.  He set the ball of used paper on the coffee table.  Both men sat down, putting their feet up on the table, after they grabbed a slice and continued the movie.

As if the fates conspired against the two, the front door opened, and Jenna stepped inside.  She broadly smiled and addressed the two, “We’re home early.  It’s good to see you both.  I’m glad you already grabbed dinner.”

As her eyes settled from the two to the state of the living room she commented, “Liam Dunbar, Theodore Raeken, how can you two be sitting there watching a movie with this living room being in this state?”

Liam weakly protested, “We were just trying to eat before we cleaned up.”

Theo quickly added, “Yeah, we were just attacked.”

She tutted, “Boys, you really should clean up this mess first.”  She took a single step and her heeled boot stepped into the pizza in the box on the floor.  She glared at the two with a raised eyebrow, “What’s this?”

Liam whimsically answered, “Bad, floor pizza?”

Jenna took a deep breath before the song began to flow,

**_What you sippin’ on that got you talking crazy?_ **

**_Lookin’ at me sideways,_ **

**_Always coming at me;_ **

Liam protested, “Mom, it’s not that bad.  We’ll clean it up after the movie.”

She sighed, her eyes locked on to Liam.

**_Why you, why you acting hard when you just a baby?_ **

Theo began to snicker as Jenna laid into Liam in song form.

**_Boy, I keep it real with you;_ **

**_But you trying to play me._ **

After a quick glare to Theo, Liam looked back to Jenna, “Mom, we’ll take care of it.”

**_Have you lost your mind?_ **

**_Open up your eyes!_ **

**_Someone else_ **

**_You must’ve confused me, Confused me with_ **

**_Someone else_ **

**_You must’ve confused me, Confused me with_ **

**_Someone else_ **

**_There ain’t no excuses, excuses, babe_ **

**_Someone else_ **

**_Your mama raised you better than that!_ **

Jenna proudly pointed to her chest as she finished the verse.

Liam lowered his head before he slinked to the kitchen.  Jenna took a deep breath and with a smile almost addressed Theo when the pie stuck to the ceiling fell.  Red sauce and cheese covered her head as the pie struck and rolled to the floor.

The chimera chuckled as he responded to the flying pizza, “That’s a good look for you, mom.”

Theo was met with a death gaze as she stepped towards him.  She smacked his feet off the coffee table as she began again.

**_What you sippin’ on that got you talking crazy?_ **

**_Lookin’ at me sideways,_ **

**_Always coming at me;_ **

Theo quickly got to his feet, prepared for her next verse.

**_Why you, why you acting like you never met a lady_ **

Theo quipped with his smug grin as Liam walked back into the living room with cleaner and a washcloth, “Just because that song worked on Liam doesn’t mean it will work on me.”

She grinned widely as she grabbed a paper towel and wiped the sauce off her face.

**_I don’t disrespect you;_ **

**_Don’t you disrespect me!_ **

**_Have you lost your mind?_ **

**_Open up your eyes!_ **

Theo shrugged as he threw up his hands, “Okay.  I’ll help.  I just need to get some things from the kitchen.”

**_Someone else_ **

**_You must’ve confused me, Confused me with_ **

**_Someone else_ **

**_You must’ve confused me, Confused me with_ **

**_Someone else_ **

**_There ain’t no excuses, excuses, babe_ **

**_Someone else_ **

**_Your mama raised you better than that!_ **

She stepped away from the table towards the door as Dr. Geyer stepped inside, holding their luggage.  He addressed her as he looked to the mess in the living room and the red sauce on his wife, “Is everything alright?”

Jenna smiled, “Everything’s fine.  The boys just wanted to clean up since their pizza delivery boy attacked them.”

He tilted his head as he looked to Liam and Theo who were busy cleaning up the floor and couch respectively, “Do we need to worry?”

Jenna shook her head, “No need, honey.  I’ll handle the delivery boys in the future.”

 

Theo paced around the guest bedroom that became his room a couple of months ago.  He stared at his clothes, laid out on the bed.  They were clean and smelled fresh and new.  The room’s scent was a mixture of himself, Liam, and the unmistakable scent of the Geyer household.  He glanced back to the closet with his empty duffels.

His heart ached with the prospect of being with Liam, but the boy hadn’t shown an interest.  They’d become friends, but it seemed that was as far as they would become.  He was thankful of the beta’s generosity and Jenna and David’s kindness.  He knew he didn’t deserve it.  That’s part of the reason he didn’t let the pack skype sessions in the past both him.

Standing beside the beta, they’d challenged the remaining hunters.  In the short period of time, they’d fought against another pack that wanted to stake a claim in Beacon Hills with Scott and the Hales no longer there.  Liam had convinced the chimera not to kill any of them and they sent them away with a curt nod after some quality violence. 

That was another problem that crept into the chimera’s mind.  His former disregard for life shifted into a vicious territorial edge.  He hated when anyone tried to hurt the beta, his wolf.  He hated himself for feeling that way but the longer he stayed, the stronger he felt.  He knew it would only be a matter of time before he killed to protect Liam and then he’d be back at square one, staring down an eternity with Tara.

Things were different now.  He heard the same repetitive arguments as Stiles and Malia argued with Liam.  He knew it was a breech of privacy but even without his supernatural hearing he couldn’t block out all the vitriol they threw at the beta.

Stiles spat, “Liam, how can you not see that he is using you?  So, what if he lived out of his truck, he should still be in that hole!”

Liam yelled back, “He helped save you!  He helped save Beacon Hills.  Without Theo, we might all be on that doom train or whatever.”

Malia argued, “We could’ve handled it.  We were handling it.  We didn’t need him then and we don’t need him now.”

Liam replied, “What if I need him now?”

Scott gently added, “Liam, I’m confident that you can protect Beacon Hills.  Are you sure you need him?”

The beta sighed before he answered the question after a long pause, “I know.  I can defend Beacon Hills.”

Stiles quickly interjected before the beta could finish speaking, “Exactly!  You don’t need him to worm his way into your life.  Think about what he did to you last time.”

Liam’s rage grew, “He’s changed!  He’s different!”

Stiles replied, “What if this is just another one of his acts?  Theo is still the same manipulative, murderous bastard he’s always been!”

Scott yelled at the statement, “Stiles!  I don’t say this often but shut up.  This is already tough enough on Liam.”

Malia argued, “Stiles is right.”

 

The arguments continued as the chimera ran to the closet and tossed his empty bags to the bed.  He began to whisper sing as he shoved clothing into the bags.

**_Maybe I’ma get a little anxious;_ **

**_Maybe I’ma get a little shy;_ **

**_Cause everybody’s trying to be famous;_ **

**_And I’m just trying to find a place to hide._ **

He caught his anger build as he balled his hoodies and shoved them into the corners of the bag.  He caught another line of vitriol from Stiles, “You talk about him like he’s a person.  He’s a psychopath.  The only thing he feels is joy when he hurts or kills!”

**_All I wanna do is just hold somebody;_ **

**_But no one ever wants to get to know somebody._ **

He felt the tears well in his eyes as he glanced to the dresser mirror where a few pictures of him and Liam goofing off at the county fair were tucked.

**_I don’t even know how to explain this;_ **

**_I don’t even think I’m gonna to try._ **

He took a deep breath as he continued, his voice growing a little louder.

**_And that’s okay;_ **

**_I promised myself one day._ **

He zipped up and slammed a full duffel to the wall near the door and anger filled his voice as he proclaimed.

**_Imma tell them all;_ **

**_Imma tell them all that you either hate me or love me;_ **

**_But that’s just the way I am_ **

**_Imma tell them all;_ **

**_Imma tell them all that you either hate me or love me;_ **

**_But that’s just the way I am_ **

He took a deep breath and huffed before he filled the second bag.  He listened intently, feeding off the anger.  He caught Liam’s answer, “You don’t know Theo.  You think you know him, but you just know what the Dread Doctors did to him.  I know him.”

**_Maybe I’ma get a little nervous;_ **

**_Maybe I don’t go out anymore_ **

**_Feelin’ like I really don’t deserve this;_ **

**_Life ain’t nothing like it was before._ **

**_Cause all I wanna do is just hold somebody;_ **

**_But no one ever wants to get to know somebody._ **

Liam continued to argue, “You’re wrong Malia.  He cares about us.  He’s strong and he protects us!”

**_If you go and look under the surface;_ **

**_Baby, I’m a little insecure._ **

**_And that’s okay._ **

**_I promise myself one day._ **

Liam continued his defense, “I don’t know what you mean.  Theo is my friend.  That’s why he’s here.  Because he’s my friend.”

Something about the way Liam argued and stressed the word friend finished breaking the last restraint in his mind.  The chimera grabbed his bags and charged down the hallway.  He slammed the beta’s door open and glared at the screen with golden eyes as he continued forcefully.

**_Imma tell them all;_ **

**_Imma tell them all that you either hate me or love me;_ **

**_But that’s just the way I am_ **

With a bit more hurt and anger, the chimera shifted his glare from the older pack to the beta.

**_Imma tell them all;_ **

**_Imma tell them all that you either hate me or love me;_ **

Tears began to well in the beta’s eyes as Theo shifted his rage back to the screen.  He held up the bags he’d packed to leave.  His tone shifted even darker as he continued.

**_But that’s just the way I am, am, am_ **

**_Yeah, this is what you wanted_ **

**_Oh, this is what you wanted_ **

**_I am, am, am_ **

Theo reached into his pocket and twirled the keys to his truck in his hand towards the screen.  His gaze was almost menacing as he glared at the older pack.

**_Yeah, this is what you wanted;_ **

**_Oh, this is what you wanted,_ **

**_all along._ **

Theo looked one last time at Liam before he slammed the door on his way out.  The stunned beta struggled to move as Stiles remarked, “Good riddance!”

Liam shouted at the screen, “Shut the fuck up, Stiles!”

He barely caught the whispered song as before Theo closed the front door.

**_Everybody’s trying to be famous_ **

**_And I’m just trying to find a place to hide._ **

The beta’s eyes widened as he looked to the screen and searched for Scott.  His alpha looked to him with equally large eyes and prompted, “Go after him, Li!”

Liam ran from his room towards the front door while Malia and Stiles grumbled at Scott.  He opened the front door just in time to see the truck peel out of his driveway.  He shouted to the chimera and watched as the truck disappeared.  He caught the chemo signals that clung to the air.  Sad loneliness. 

 

Mason nervously knocked on the front door to the Geyer residence.  It had been two weeks since Theo disappeared again and besides a few sad calls and texts, Liam had disappeared as well.  Jenna opened the door and gave her son’s best friend a sad smile as she began, “Mason, I’m so glad you are here.”

She ushered the young man into the living room.  Mason asked, “Is everything alright?  Is Liam okay?”

Her face shifted from a weak, pained smile to a far more pained look of concern, “I don’t think so.  Since Theo left, he spends his time in his room or Theo’s.  He only comes down to eat and he shuffles around like a shell of himself.”

She sighed and looked away before she continued, “I knew they were close, but this is worse than when Hayden dumped him.”

Mason nodded, and Jenna faced him again, her gaze intense as she asked, “Were they dating?  Were they in love?  The way my sunshine is acting now.  It’s like he’s dying of a broken heart.”

Mason shook his head, “I don’t know if they were dating or in love or anything.  I’m going to speak with Li.”

Jenna nodded and quickly spoke as she walked back towards the kitchen, “He’s in Theo’s room.”

Mason walked up the stairs, glancing into Liam’s empty room before we made it to the guest bedroom.  He knocked softly but received no answer.  After a few minutes, Mason softly said, “Liam, I’m coming in, okay?”  Once again, silence answered him.  The teen turned the knob and opened the door. 

His eyes widened as he caught the desperation and loneliness of the room.  The pale blue wallpaper bore the slashes of the beta’s rage.  Bits of drywall crumbled with lines of dried blood from blunt human nails.  The mirror on the back of the dresser was shattered with shards of blood stained glass still sitting on the dresser.  The outer lacquer scraped away, clearly the recipient of rage that had no place to exist elsewhere.  The bed in the middle of the room was unmade, the comforter and sheets balled up with a single dark hoodie left on the pillow.  The usually energetic beta sat at the edge, his shoulders slumped, and his head hung, with the red hoodie covering his face, the strings dangling, as he stared at a tiny four picture clip.  His fingertips dripped slowly, red splotches that fell to the floor onto an existing stain from the days and nights the teen sat in the exact same spot.

Mason warily took a step into the room and gently asked, “Liam.  What happened?”

Without looking up, the beta responded with dead words, “Theo left.”

The teen took another step, his sneaker crushing a bit of crumbled, white drywall into the carpet, “We can find him.”

The wolf barely moved his head, which would’ve been more of a gesture to shake it, but he barely moved, “He doesn’t want to be found.  I’ve called him.  I’ve texted him.  I’ve tried to catch his scent.”

The teen risked himself as he stated, “Theo staying here wasn’t meant to be permanent right?  Maybe he just moved on?”

A jolt of energy, filled with sadness, shot through the teen as his best friend met his gaze.  Liam’s blue eyes were dull, surrounded by a ring of red, his face still puffy from tears.  His words bit with guilt as he admitted, “I pushed him away.  I should’ve said something.  I shouldn’t have talked to the older pack with him here.  He didn’t deserve that.”  The beta sighed as his eyes fell back to the photo and whispered, “He deserves better than me.”

Mason walked to the bed and sat down next to Liam, placing his hand on the wolf’s shoulder.  He whispered, “This wasn’t because of you.  You can’t blame yourself.”  The teen looked to the picture and the third frame caught his eye.  It was a silly photo booth picture, but Theo’s genuine smile shown through.  Not because he was cheesing for the camera, but his gaze was on Liam.

Liam took a deep breath and released a heavy sigh, “Mase.  When will the hurt get better?  It seems like every day since he left has cut the wound deeper.  I want to just curl up with his hoodie and pretend he’s going to walk back through the door.”  He weakly admitted, “I love him.”

Mason weakly smiled as he spoke, “Did you ever tell him that?”

Liam looked to his best friend, his eyes wild, his brow scrunched, “Why?  He didn’t see me that way.”

Mason reached towards the picture and Liam pulled it away at first before the teen squeezed his shoulder and pointed to the third frame, “Li, he did, he does.  Look.”

Liam’s eyes focused on the frame as Mason continued, “Do you see that smile?  That’s the same way Corey smiles at me when he thinks I’m not looking.”

The wolf hiccupped loudly as the tears began, “I didn’t know.  I can’t believe I drove him away.  What do I do?”

The teen sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know, Li.”

Through the tears and his voice breaking, Liam began his soft, sad song.

**_I'll use you as a warning sign_ **

**_That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_ **

Liam’s mind raced back to their shared moments.  When he and Theo shared pizza over movies.  From when they shot each other competitive grins as they fought Ghost Riders and hunters.  His mind tortured him with happy times, playing video games with smiles, popping each other with towels as they fought for who would use the shower first.

**_And I'll use you as a focal point_ **

**_So I don't lose sight of what I want_ **

More tears fell and bounced off the glossy picture slip.  He felt the wound tear even deeper.  It was one thing for him to have a one-sided, unrequited love.  He knew that was supposed to be painful.  This was made worse knowing that Theo loved him too.

**_And I've moved further than I thought I could_ **

**_But I missed you more than I thought I would_ **

Since Theo left, he had become the sole leader of the pack left in Beacon Hills, but the success felt hollow.  He finally realized Scott’s question.  His alpha, the true alpha wasn’t asking if he was capable to handling things, he knew it, he was asking if Liam was aware of his feelings.  His rage morphed into sadness as he realized that Scott saw it before he did.  He hated how he didn’t see it, notice it sooner.

**_And I'll use you as a warning sign_ **

**_That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_ **

**_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_ **

**_Right in front of me_ **

**_Talk some sense to me_ **

Liam looked to Mason and his eyes pleaded with his best friend.  The tears lined his face as his song softened to barely be heard.

**_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_ **

**_Right in front of me_ **

**_Talk some sense to me_ **

Mason leaned into his best friend and wrapped his arms around him.  He pulled him tightly as he held the sobbing wolf.

**_And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge_ **

**_Of how much to give and how much to take_ **

Liam’s mind rushed back to their fights.  He remembered the wounds the chimera took for him.  He remembered Theo taking Gabe’s pain.  He remembered the times the chimera protected him, pushed him out of danger or threw himself into the path of hunter’s bullets and arrows.  

He also remembered how Theo wouldn’t ask for anything in return.  His mind flashed to when he found the chimera asleep in his truck.

Theo tried to convince him he was staking out some hunters as his stomach churned from not eating for days.  Liam laughed through the tears at how he had to almost kidnap the man to bring him home to get a good meal.

****

**_I'll use you as a warning sign_ **

**_That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_ **

**_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_ **

**_Right in front of me_ **

**_Talk some sense to me_ **

Mason pulled back from his best friend and placed a finger to his mouth.  The teen spoke with conviction as he said, “Theo has to still be around.  Li, find him!  I’m not the person who can help you, he is.”

Liam nodded slowly and took a deep breath as he stood up.  His joints creaked from being held at the bed for too long.  Ever so faintly, he caught the sound of a howl, a wolf’s howl, Theo’s howl.

The beta ran out of his room and nearly pulled the front door off the hinges after he jumped down the stairs.  The door resounded loudly as he pushed his body from his home, his ears trained for the sound again, his mind racing to catch the scent as his legs pumped faster and harder than he’d ever experienced. 

He was deep within the preserve when he caught the scents.  He smelled Theo, gunshots, blood, and hunters.  The growl erupted deep within his chest as he closed the distance. 

He nearly fell over when he caught sight of the truck.  The windows were webbed with cracks from rounds busting through them.  The left side of the truck was riddled with holes.  His vision went a murderous red as he tore through the forest, following the scent of the drops of blood.

With caution thrown to the wind, the rage filled force of nature crashed through the forest.  A lone hunter raised his rifle towards the beta as he approached but failed to get a shot off as the wolf grabbed the side of his head and threw him over thirty feet into a massive oak.  The man crumpled to a near motionless heap with a dull thud.

The wolf pushed the limits of his body to the point of dimming his senses.  He had the single focus, the wounded chimera, his hurt Theo.

He didn’t catch the quick movement in the brush until the blur of black collided into him.  They skidded down a muddy hill towards a creek at the bottom, only stopping when they hit the trunk of solid, immovable wood.  The wolf quickly got to his feet as the black force of fur shifted into his human form.

Theo stood and covered his left side with his hand as he viciously spat, just above a whisper, “What the hell do you think you’re doing Liam?”

The red in his vision faded back to normal as he answered confidently, “Helping you.  I heard you.”

The chimera hissed, “I’m fine.  Or I was until you cut a path through the preserve and alerted the hunters.”

Liam’s eyes widened as he weakly replied, “I heard your howl.  I was worried.  And your truck.”

Theo smirked, “I know about my truck.  They got the drop on me while I was asleep.  Sue me.”  His eyes shifted quickly as the red lasers moved between the trees.  He muttered, “Fuck.  They found us.  Run, Li!  I’ve got these guys.”

The wolf’s eyes shot to the wound before he stated, “I’m not going anywhere!  You’re hurt and I’m going to help you.”

The chimera argued, “You just don’t listen, do you?  This is why I had to leave!”

The anger faded from the wolf as he gasped and asked, “What?  Why?”

Theo looked towards the dark outlines of the men as he wolfed out, his voice shifting as he began to sing.

**_You've got a hold of me_ **

**_Don't even know your power_ **

The chimera charged up the hill.  He nimbly shifted out of the way of the lasers as they danced and brought his claws forward, tearing through the first hunter’s rifle.  Pieces of metal sheared, the red dot dropped to the ground as the one next to it spun towards the chimera.

**_I stand a hundred feet_ **

**_But I fall when I'm around you_ **

The hunter next to the chimera brought his long-barreled rifle around but it was caught by the waiting claws.  Theo gripped the handle tightly as he yanked it from the hunter’s hands and whipped it around, striking the formerly disarmed hunter’s head, sending the man to the ground harshly.

**_I'm not asking for a lot_ **

**_Just that you're honest with me_ **

As the standing hunter reached for his bowie knife from his leg holster, Theo jammed the buttstock into his gut.  The man gasped a breath as muzzles flashed from further along the crest of the hill.  One round zipped past the chimera’s arm and blood spattered from the grazing wound.  Theo brought the rifle low and uppercutted the man with the wooden end.  He flew backwards into another tree.

**_My pride is all I got_ **

**_I'm saying baby_ **

Liam shouted to Theo as the red lasers moved towards the man’s bare chest.  Theo dove to the forest floor, his body contorting as he shifted to his wolf form.  He tore through the trees as one of the hunters leveled the laser towards Liam.  The black wolf lunged through the limber branches and tackled the man to the ground as he shifted back to his human form.

**_Please have mercy on me_ **

**_Take it easy on my heart_ **

**_Even though you don't mean to hurt me_ **

**_You keep tearing me apart_ **

The prone hunter’s blade sank into the chimera’s side and caused Theo to scream in pain.  The chimera grabbed the knife that stabbed just below his ribs and fought against the hunter trying to twist the blade.  He forced his strength and weight against the man’s hand as a line of blood flowed from the wound, the pain searing him.

**_Would you please have mercy on me_ **

**_I'm a puppet on your string_ **

**_And even though you got good intentions_ **

**_I need you to set me free_ **

The hunter leaned towards the knife, but his strength gave as the chimera pushed blade’s hilt backwards and smashed the rounded metal end of the hilt into the man’s nose.  Instinctively, the man grabbed his nose and Theo sank the blade into pocket of the man’s right shoulder.

**_Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_ **

**_Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_ **

Theo moved away from the screaming hunter just in time for the round meant for his heart to shift and cut through his lung.  He stumbled backwards, barely maintaining his footing as the blur of rage that was his wolf launched himself into the hunter.  The man screamed as Liam’s body knocked him to the ground and his claws ripped away the man’s armaments with a layer of skin.  Theo ran to Liam, his legs feeling weak and wobbly.

**_Consuming all the air inside my lungs_ **

**_Ripping all the skin from off my bones_ **

**_I'm prepared to sacrifice my life_ **

**_I would gladly do it twice_ **

He managed to catch the beta’s claw meant for the man’s throat.  His golds met the beta’s golds as the wounded man pinned to the ground struggled to breath against the abuse his face and chest received.

**_Please have mercy on me_ **

**_Take it easy on my heart_ **

**_Even though you don't mean to hurt me_ **

**_You keep tearing me apart_ **

The man lost consciousness as Theo pulled the wolf to stand, his eyes flashing back to his normal greys as he fell backwards.  The anger behind the golds faded as the loving, caring, scared blues returned.

**_Would you please have mercy on me_ **

Liam pulled the injured chimera into his lap as he sat down next to him.  The black veins travelled up his arms as he pulled away the pain and jumpstarted the chimera’s healing.  The wound on his side began to close as his chest pushed out the round that had embedded itself within.

**_I'm a puppet on your string_ **

**_And even though you got good intentions_ **

**_I need you to set me free_ **

Theo finished his song and coughed a few times, the speckles of blood sprayed to his hand as he tried to cover the cough.  He pathetically looked to the wolf and whispered, “Don’t you understand, Li.  Please, just let me go.”  He flinched from the physical pain of his wounds but the deep hurt in his heart, “Set me free.”

Liam pulled the chimera to his feet and surveyed the wreckage they left behind in the form of unconscious or otherwise incapacitated hunters.  He slid under Theo’s arm as he held his wrist, continuing to take his pain, and walked towards the chimera’s truck.  With a silly smirk, the beta looked into the lost and storming grays and said, “Theo.  I’m sorry, I can’t let you go.”

Theo argued, his rage cut by his wounds, “Why not Li?  I don’t want to stay if I have to see you with someone else.”

The beta snickered as he began his song:

 

**_I love myself, I want you to love me_ **

**_When I feel down, I want you above me_ **

**_I search myself, I want you to find me_ **

**_I forget myself, I want you to remind me_ **

The chimera almost lost his footing as Liam stepped away from carrying him and walked backwards in front of him.  He playfully nibbled on his lower lip and pulled on both ends of the strings to his hoodie, alternating them between long and short.  He continued as Theo smirked.

**_I don't want anybody else_ **

**_When I think about you, I touch myself_ **

**_Ooh, I don't want anybody else_ **

**_Oh no, oh no, oh no_ **

Liam stepped close to Theo, just a breaths distance from kissing.  Theo shoved him away weakly, a playful smile crossing his face as he began the next verse.

**_You're the one who makes me come runnin'_ **

**_You're the sun who makes me shine_ **

Theo gave Liam a quick wink and the beta dramatically swooned as they play danced towards the ruined truck.

**_When you're around, I'm always laughin'_ **

**_I want to make you mine_ **

Theo finished singing the verse and stated with a faux serious tone, “Yeah, Li, I want to make you mine.”

**_I close my eyes and see you before me_ **

**_Think I would die if you were to ignore me_ **

**_A fool could see just how much I adore you_ **

**_I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you_ **

Theo moved around the jovial beta as he sang the verses, making sure to fall to his knees just as he sung the last verse.

Liam shook his head and laughed.  Before he picked up singing, he cupped the chimera’s jaw and gazed longingly into his eyes.  He softly sang the last bit.

**_I don't want anybody else_ **

**_When I think about you, I touch myself_ **

**_Ooh, I don't want anybody else_ **

**_Oh no, oh no, oh no_ **

As Liam finished he leaned down and kissed Theo’s lips gently.  Their faces were flushed as Liam pulled back with a smile and whispered, “That’s why I can’t let you go Theo.  I may be like the day, but you are my night.  Can’t have one without the other.”

Theo rolled his eyes and remarked, “That is so corny, Li.  And seriously, The Divinyls, “I touch myself”?  You know that song is about masturbation, right?”

The beta’s red face darkened as he nervously laughed and admitted, “I kind of might’ve, you know, like once or twice, done that.  Thinking about you.”

The chimera laughed as he stood up and threw his arm around the beta, “You are hopeless, Liam.  I guess it’s a good thing I am here for you.”

Liam lightly elbowed the chimera, “You’re also naked.  You kicked a bunch of hunter’s asses, naked.  I can’t wait to tell Scott!”

Theo groaned as he hugged Liam tighter, “Let’s tell the older pack, together.  You know, after I get settled back into my room and we officially go on our first date.”

Liam bit his lower lip as his eyes roamed to the forest floor making a half circle before looking to Theo as he spoke, “You might have to stay in my room for a least a few days.  I MAY have destroyed your room when I thought you were never coming back.”

Liam expected a bit of anger, but Theo snickered and pulled the boy square with him and stood face to face.  Theo uttered with the most serious voice, “I am here you for, Liam.  I love you.”

Liam whispered confidently, “I love you too.”

Theo kissed Liam on the nose before he slyly said, “Plus, I know you can make me come.  Back that is.”

Liam shook his head as he further blushed, “STILL NAKED THEO!”


End file.
